


While the World Continues

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no rhyme or reason why things happen the way they do</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the World Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 2004
> 
> I love Justin, and all of the boys. But, H/C.  
> Also, I think this is around when I first started writing and I didn't have a good grasp of punctuation. LOL.

When JC didn’t call anyone for a week they weren’t really concerned. He got into his groove with his music and unless he was stuck on something he was in what the guys called musical hibernation mode. They would leave messages ranging from lame to outlandish in order to entice him out.

When JC didn’t call anyone for two weeks they still weren’t too concerned but the calls were more frequent. The interventional task force met, decided on a plan of attack and went over to JC’s house. His lawn was well manicured, his windows intact. But he had a service doing the garden work, and the security system would have notified of a break in.

When JC didn’t answer the door they weren’t really concerned. He got lost in his studio, had the headphones on, loud music. So they used a key.

When they saw the shambles of the inside of the house they panicked. Split apart at the seams they scoured the house yelling for JC, cursing at him, pleading for him to come out.

When JC was found sprawled on the couch in his destroyed studio, greasy hair, almost a full beard, the smell of unwashed skin filling the room, eyes blank and glassy. Justin screamed for Joey.

The sounds of running feet was loud and stopped abruptly at the door. Four sets of eyes stared at the man on the couch, barely recognizable as JC. Joey pushed the others out the way, mumbling to them to get his room and bath straightened up NOW. Then he slowly walked towards JC, not wanting to startle him in any way.

“Jayce.” his voice was low and soothing. The tone he used with Bri when she was sick. “It’s Joe. Jayce. I’m here.”

JC flinched at the sound, jerked his arm away from the warm hand that was lain gently on it. He blinked a little, turning his head to look at the man near him. “Joey?” his voice was hoarse, abused.

“Yeah C, it’s me. What’s going on?” he put his hand back on JC’s arm relieved when it wasn’t pushed off again.

JC just shook his head, eyes closing as if it was too much to look at him.

Joey wasn’t going to get anything from this wreck on the sofa. He had to make him feel better first. He slid a cautious hand up JC’s arm. JC wasn’t going to help him. Joey’s heart tightened at the though that he had been like this for god knows how long without one of them making the effort to help him. His mouth tightened and he put his arms under JC and carried him out of the room and to the bedroom. The others were finished with the room and huddled, talking in low whispers. They looked up, eyes red, when Joey walked in with JC in his arms. Joey shook his head with a small jerk, mouthed food at them and carried JC into the bathroom setting him down on the toilet. It took a while to get him undressed. He wasn’t fighting it, but he wasn’t helping either. Joey turned the shower on hot and after a moments consideration he stripped down to his boxers and helped JC into the shower.

JC shivered as the hot water hit his skin but he didn’t try to get away from it. Standing still as Joey slowly and silently washed the filth from his body. When he put shampoo into his hair and started massaging his scalp, pulling the soap through the long strands as he rinsed it out JC moved. He shuddered against him. Thin arms wrapped around Joey tightly holding on as the tears started to fall and a high thin wail came out changing into a rich full cry of anger and pain. Joey held him tight, murmuring words of comfort and safety and running a soothing hand over his hair as he cried. Joey’s tears rolled down his face as well. JC’s pain was his. It wasn’t until the water ran cool that JC’s body stopped shaking, that the tears wouldn’t come any more. Joey turned it off and helped JC out of the shower drying him off carefully. He didn’t even wait to see if JC would walk on his own, just picked him up and carried him to the bed, putting him between the clean sheets before drying himself off and pulling on the sweats he had taken off earlier.

He slid under the sheets as well pulling JC over to him and wrapping around him, warming him up. Keeping him safe. JC lay his head on Joey’s shoulder, thanking the heavens that he was there. Before falling asleep. Real sleep, for the first time in two weeks.

 

It was a long time later that JC woke up. Joey had stayed with him the entire time, dozing some but mostly just petting the man in his arms. There was no way he was going to leave him. His hand stilled as JC shifted beside him, different from the sleepy repositioning of the other times. JC moved slowly, climbing out of bed and shuffling to the bathroom and back under the warm covers and into Joe’s side. He was quiet, his breathing even but he didn’t fall back to sleep. The shadows were lengthening across the pearl carpet before even moved again. Joey just laid his head against the other mans and waited.

When he finally spoke his voice sounded abused. “It’s not going to happen.” he put a hand up and pushed it tiredly through his hair. “They like the music, but the lyrics are too suggestive. The video’s have to be toned down. You can’t be that blatant JC. We need a PG rating JC. Do this JC. Do THAT JC. It’s my album. My music.” he closed his eyes. “My dream.” the last a whisper. “I’ve failed before it’s even started. Before it can even see the mailing list of a record store it’s doomed.”

Of all the things that could have been wrong Joey had never thought it would have been the album. But then again. The album was a part of JC. He had been writing his own stuff for years and now and he knew JC was running into snafu after snafu. He pulled JC closer until his head was on his chest. Joey’s fingers sliding through the long tangled strands.

“The date’s been delayed... indefinitely, due to marketing issues.” JC didn’t even have to use finger quotes. The scorn in those last words were very evident. “More like they can’t pull their head out of their asses and support someone who made them a hell of a lot of money in the past. But they don’t want to say no outright because of the possibility of losing the next release from NSYNC.” his back was rigid despite Joey running his hand along the bare skin. “They’re taking it all away Joe. Why? It’s not any worse than hip hop, speed metal, some freaking rap acts. What the hell?”

Joey felt warm wetness on his chest now. “I don’t know Jayce. You’ve got a fan base as large as J’s, it’s not like your album is going to be a copy or anything.”

“I know. That’s why I don’t understand. I know Justin’s the golden child. But right now I hate him so much Joe. So much I’d like to strangle him. Then just seconds later I love him so much it hurts and I just want to hold on to him and apologize for all the bad things I’ve thought about him.” JC’s shoulders shook then. His voice breaking on the last words.

Both of Joey’s arms went around him then. “You’re not a bad person C. There’s no way in the world that you could ever be a bad person. Everyone gets frustrated about things and irrational thoughts just follow from there. It happens to all of us.”

“I wanted to gouge his eyes out with a spork two days ago.” JC’s voice is muffled.

Joey shakes his head. Little glint of humor sparking in his eyes. “Actually, that’s already been taken. Remember when Chris wouldn’t leave Dirk alone. He got wardrobe to make a little leather vest and chaps and Chris went around calling him space cowboy Lance.”

JC was still for a minute, sniffing. Trying to quell the memory because he didn’t want to be happy. He wanted to mourn.

“Or wait, maybe it was used as a threat when Lance gave Chris a bunch of pixie sticks that were filled with colored salt. Chris was yelling about revenge with a spork and demanding Midol for the bloating he was going to get from the amount of salt he had swallowed. His grin was widening as he felt JC shake a little under him. “Unfortunately if you’ve thought of strangling Justin with a pair of springy shoelaces, that’s also out.” He thinks for a moment. “I think that was used for the great Final Fantasy War Challenge of all Time. When Justin accidentally spilt his drink on Chris causing him to suffer a most horrible fate and his voice to hit hypersonic ranges that only aliens can hear.”

JC giggled, he couldn’t help it. The bus had been a war zone after Chris had finished wiping the floor with Justin. Justin had had to wear lipstick for two performances to appease Chris after that. Hot Pink lipstick.

Joe relaxed, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. If JC could laugh, he wasn’t broken. He hugged him tight then caught himself. “Love you C.”

“Love you too Joe.” he sighed and looked up at his face. “Thank you for finding me.”

“I’m never gonna lose you. Ever.” Joe pressed his lips to JC’s forehead. “Think you want to have something to eat?”

JC thought for a minute. “Is... are the guys still here?”

Joey thought he was asking if Justin was still there. “Yeah, but I can ask them to leave if you aren’t up for it.”

There was a long silence at the answer to his question. He breathed in and out, slow and deep, before shaking his head. “I want to see them. All of them.” he added.

Joe held him for a few more minutes before moving to get out of bed, pulling JC along with him. JC swatted at his unruly hair until Joey smoothed it down and behind his ears. “It’s going to be ok, C.”

JC looked up into his big brown eyes, seeing hope and confidence and support written there. He nodded once before pulling on some loose clothing and following Joey downstairs.

It would be ok.


End file.
